


Sirens

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also Blood, M/M, Other, Someone dies, if youre weak dont read please, minhyuk is the bad guy, minhyuk is the enemy, no romanticism, violence kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: Have you ever heard of sirens using their voice to make men fall in love with them? What about sirens killing men that have destroyed everything they knew as home?





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy

Down the deepest sea, where no one would ever think there were living creatures, mermaids existed. Beautiful and interesting creatures, full of curiosity about the human world. But the only thing that did not exist there was happiness. Happiness was taken away from them when humans decided to reward themselves by hunting mermaids, starting ages ago. During summer, the hunting started and it was getting worse year by year. Kihyun was absolutely tired of that. His whole family was taken away from him when he was a kid. That was the reason why he, as soon as he turned fifteen, the age a siren was allowed to come up the surface, decided he would avenge his loved ones. He could no longer see the few members of his family that were still alive, his friends and other people he appreciated, living in fear due to humans. Because, even though sirens lived in the deepest part of the sea, humans developed technology that allowed them to know exactly where sirens were located.

As known by the myths, female sirens were born with a beautiful and angelic voice that allowed them to make human men fall in love with them; and for years, a group of siren warriors were put to protect the rest of the sirens but humans killed them all. Male sirens were not born with that ability, except for Kihyun. He was born with an angelic voice, and he used that to murder any human that dared to come close to their home. 

_ “We've heard Minhyuk has arranged ships and is gathering people to make a massive attack tonight”  _ Hyejin, Kihyun's right hand and best friend, informed. Hyejin was one of the few female warriors left. She was injured and had lost the sight on her right eye, because to that, she was no longer able to come up to the surface and fight with the rest of the sirens. She was one of the reasons why Kihyun had so much to fight for.

_ “The Lee's… when will those motherfuckers die?”  _ Kihyun asked, annoyed. Lee Minhyuk. The most famous hunter up above, the Lee's were also the most dangerous ones. The hunting started with Minhyuk's grand grandfather, Lee Sanghyuk. Kihyun had killed them all and now he was going for Minhyuk, the last one of the Lee's. 

_ “If we kill him tonight, this nightmare might end there. Minhyuk has no descendents, no kids, no siblings, absolutely no one. The Lee nightmare can be ended tonight if we, or well, you kill him”  _ Hyejin explained. 

_ “I will kill him, Hyejin. I promise. It might not bring your sight back, but you will no longer live in fear”  _ Kihyun showed her a tiny smile, promising her everything would be alright. 

_ “I know you will, Kihyun. I trust you. Now please go, prepare yourself while I tell the rest to do the same”  _ she said, patting his back softly and quickly heading out. 

Although he was not going to show it, Kihyun was scared. He was scared he would fail, he could not let himself die or anyone else. He was one of the few warriors that was able to go so far up above and actually be able to kill humans. He had so much blood on his hands already, but he was still scared. He had to make it. For his mom, for his sister, for Hyejin. For him. If he died that night, then the siren living world they knew was going to end. If Kihyun, the one and only one who could kill humans without being hunted died, then it would over for everyone. Sirens would go extinct forever and he couldn't let that happen. 

_ “Sir”  _ Yeoreum interrupted his thoughts. 

_ “I told you to call me Kihyun”  _ he said, looking himself in the mirror of the room.

_ “Sorry, Kihyun”  _ she said.  _ “Something happened”  _

_ “Is it bad?”  _

_ “Summer storms. There's a big one above and our voices won't be heard because of the rain. I talked to Hyejin about this but she told me to come and tell you since you're the one who decides”  _ the siren said. Yeoreum was the youngest of the team. Kihyun had doubted her abilities due to her age but she had proved him wrong. Kihyun was proud of her; if something happened to him, he wanted Yeoreum to take his place. 

_ “We've done this in storms before, Yeoreum. Why are you making a big deal out of it now?”  _ he asked. 

_ “I am not. It's just my duty to inform you about every detail. So, we're going?”  _ she asked with a smile on her face. Kihyun knew she loved challenges and even though he wanted to protect her, he knew she wouldn't allow him to. 

_ “We are. Tell everyone we're meeting in five minutes in the usual place”  _ he said and Yeoreum quickly did what she was told. 

Kihyun took a deep breath before heading to where all the sirens were waiting for him. Anxious, nervous, the mix of feelings could be noticed. 

_ “I'm not going to make this long, you know your job and what you have to do there”  _ Kihyun talked.  _ “Our main goal is to get Minhyuk but if we have to kill everyone in our way to him, then we shall do that”  _ he shouted and everyone shouted back at him.  _ “You know the plan, so let's go!”  _

_ _ He turned around and with the help of his tail, made it to the Rock island above. Yeoreum was right; that storm was a big one. Lightnings and thunders, they could barely hear anything but the sound of the waves. Just seconds later, the first ship was seen. The first group of sirens made their way there, singing at the top of their lungs, making the men on board fall into the water. 

Then, when they were less expecting, more ships arrived to the island; aiming at them with their weapons. Kihyun rolled his eyes, humans and their stupid inventions. Aiming his spear at one of the men on board, he shoot it. He knew he could sing and make them all fall on the water, but he also knew that he had to save that energy for Minhyuk. If Minhyuk was dead, then each one of his men would be dead too. 

_ “Kihyun, he's there”  _ Eunseo pointed at the ship in front of them.  _ “We'll take care of this. Go there and end this”  _ she said, going back to the water and then coming out to do her job, killing two men in her way. 

The noise around him was making him nervous. The singing of his team, the men falling on the water with no heart beatings, the sound of the guns shooting and the lives he also lost on his own team. Kihyun was afraid, he was scared but he knew that it was his only opportunity. 

When Minhyuk was close enough to him, Kihyun locked eyes with the hunter and opened his voice to let the melody flow. It was sweet, it was addicting for everyone but Minhyuk. It was not working for him. He sang even harder but failed. 

_ “Shit”  _ he exclaimed, going back to the water. Why was it not working? Minhyuk was in front of him, he was hearing his voice! That couldn't be happening. Breathing in once again, Kihyun came up and looked for the hunter who was nowhere to be seen. All of sudden, the shooting noises stopped. Nothing was heard except for the rain and thunders. 

He looked around him and his friends weren't there. They were all gone, he was alone and scared. What was happening? He heard a click noise and the next thing he saw was black. 

_ “You're finally mine”  _ a voice said in the distance before he completely lost track of time and space. 

* * *

When Kihyun woke up from his sleep, he looked around and realized he was in a place he wasn't familiar with. He was in a cage, in a cold place with some other people around him, in cages too. How many time had he been out of the water? He needed to go back, his people needed him! 

_ “What…?”  _ he touched what seemed to be legs. Whose legs where those? He turned around to see no one behind him, he was alone in that cage. Those legs where his! How was that possible?  _ “No, no, no”  _ he cried out. A siren wasn't supposed to have legs! He remembered what his mom told him when he was a kid; a siren was able to transform into a human in exchange for their voice. Kihyun didn't realize he was crying until he felt the small and cold drops on his sensitive skin.

_ “Oh, look who's finally awake”  _ a familiar voice said, in front of him.  _ “I thought you were dead, I was about to throw a party!”  _ the man laughed and Kihyun looked up to see who it was. 

_ “Minhyuk”  _ he mumbled. He had no strength to talk. He had lost it all.

_ “You know my name? I must be very famous down there, aren't I?”  _ Minhyuk laughed.  _ “Legs look better on you than that stupid fish tail of yours”  _

_ “Fuck you”  _ Kihyun said before laying down on the floor. He was exhausted, his strength was lost, everything he had was gone.

_ “You're too pretty to be cursing, watch your mouth”  _ Minhyuk winked at him, Kihyun looked away in disgust.  _ “Dress him up”  _ the hunter said to the men in the room before leaving. One of the men opened the cage and took Kihyun out of it; he had an opportunity to run away but his body was weak and his legs… his legs weren't working. 

_ “Leave us alone”  _ one of the men said. He was built up, a tank top barely covering his body and he looked like the typical marine. 

_ “Minhyuk said t–”  _ the other one answered but was interrupted. 

_ “Minhyuk put me in charge. Now leave us alone or I'll tell him what you've been doing behind him”  _ he answered, making the boy run away and leave them alone in the room they had previously gone to dress Kihyun up as Minhyuk said so. That was the moment Kihyun felt his heart on his throat, he was in a room alone with a man that could crash his head with just a fist.  _ “Don't be scared”  _ he caressed Kihyun's arm softly, making him take a step back.  _ “Sorry, I shouldn't have done that”  _ the man backed away and stared at Kihyun. 

_ “If you're gonna kill me, just do it now, please”  _ Kihyun couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. He wasn't someone to give up easily but… the fear was taking over him. 

_ “What? No, I don't want to kill you. In fact, I want to help you”  _ the man scratched his neck.  _ “I thought you were going to do your magic on me and control me”  _

_ “It's not magic and it doesn't work now because I'm a human”  _ those words sounded so weird. Was he a human? No, he wasn't. He just looked like one, he was still a siren.

_ “Oh, you lost that ability? I'm so sorry… I'm Wonho, by the way”  _ he said, showing a tiny smile on his face. He looked sincere to Kihyun but he couldn't trust anyone. Humans were not trustable.

_ “What's your point? What do you want from me? I have nothing to offer. Minhyuk will kill me anytime soon and I just want this to end as quickly as possible”  _ Kihyun sighed. 

_ “He's… not going to kill you, if that makes you feel better”  _ Wonho said, catching all of Kihyun's attention.  _ “He transformed you into a human with some kind of spell from a witch to… use you. He's going to torture you until you tell him where are you and the rest of the sirens hiding”  _ he explained. Kihyun's heart shrank.  _ “I am not supposed to be talking to you but I'm tired of this. I'm tired of people hunting living creatures for money”  _

_ “Then why are you here?”  _ Kihyun asked. 

_ “I have no other choice. My dad was in debt with Minhyuk's dad so… he offered me as a payment”  _ Wonho said, staring at the floor. The sadness on his voice made Kihyun feel sorry for him. 

_ “That's… I'm sorry”  _ Kihyun looked at him and seconds later, noises were heard outside the room. 

_ “Put these clothes on quickly! He's coming to get you and take you somewhere. Let's keep in touch, I'll get you out of here”  _ Wonho said before getting out of the room, giving space for Kihyun to put the clothes on. It felt so weird, he wasn't used to have clothes on him, why would you need those!? He wanted the nightmare to end.

_ “Wow” _ Minhyuk looked at Kihyun from head to toe,  _ “I’ve never thought I would find a weird creature so hot”  _ He took a step closer to Kihyun, who took a step back.  _ “Oh, baby, don’t be scared! I’m not going to hurt you. At least not yet”  _ Minhyuk let out an evil giggle. Kihyun was still lacking of strength or else he would have punched Minhyuk.  _ “Cat got your tongue? Why are you not talking? _ ” He placed a hand on Kihyun’s waist and put him closer.  _ “Don’t worry, you’re gonna talk sooner or later. Now let’s get going” _ Minhyuk still had his hand around Kihyun’s waist while they headed to the place Wonho had talked to him about.  _ “We’re here, pretty boy” _

_ _ Minhyuk opened the door and on the other side there were a lot of old men sitting around tables, looking at Kihyun with curious eyes, some of them even with lustful eyes and it made him feel so dirty because he knew what was going to happen. He knew when Wonho handed him the clothes he had to put on; which consisted on really tight black skinny jeans with a see-through lace shirt, also black. 

_ “Hello, everyone”  _ Minhyuk got on the improvised stage they had made on the room, with Kihyun by his side.  _ “We all know why we’re here, don’t we?”  _ everyone shouted yes. Kihyun had been scared before, but he had never felt the fear on his body as he was feeling it in that moment. He wanted to cry and go home. It shouldn’t have gone like that. He was supposed to kill Minhyuk and then go home.  _ “One of you, lucky people, is going to take Kihyun home and do whatever the hell you want with him as long as you pay the bid”  _ Minhyuk explained and the men shouted again. Kihyun looked around and saw Wonho there in one of the corners, who gave him a sorry look.  _ “So, anyone says 500 dollars?” _ an old men raised his hand, wasn’t 500 dollars a lot of money?  _ “The grandpa there. Anyone says 600?” _

_ _ And just as the bidding kept going, the price was getting higher and higher. Kihyun felt horrible, he was being sold as if he was an object. Why would they do that? Wasn’t it better to just kill him for once and end it all? He knew he shouldn’t be thinking that, but he had nothing. He lost his ability to sing, his legs weren’t strong enough to run and even if they were, where would he go? It wasn’t like he could run and go back to the water because he was a human, he could no longer breathe underwater. The screaming of the men got him out of his thoughts.

_ “That’s not how it works! _ ” Minhyuk screamed at them.  _ “If y’all are gonna act like a bunch of cry babies then this bidding shouldn’t have happened”  _ he walked through them with Kihyun by his side.  _ “Let’s continue tomorrow when you have calmed down. Kihyun stays the night with me”  _ everyone booed at him, trying to follow them and snatch Kihyun out of his hands but Wonho, along with some other men, stopped them. Getting inside one of the rooms of the ship, Minhyuk closed the door behind him and stared at Kihyun.  _ “It’d be a little unfair if I did whatever I wanted to you without paying a single cent, wouldn’t it?”  _ he got closer to Kihyun, who took steps back until he felt the bed behind him, not being able to move anymore. Minhyuk placed a finger on Kihyun’s chin and made him look at him.  _ “But I am a good man, and I will not do anything to you… yet” _ Minhyuk turned around and Kihyun could finally breathe.  _ “I’ll come back for you tomorrow. You better not do anything you might regret later, pretty boy” _ he winked at Kihyun and then left the room, locking it. 

_ “Captain, they are hella mad”  _ Wonho, who was waiting outside the room, informed.

_ “I am the captain and we’re on a ship, they know what will happen if they dare to disobey me”  _ Minhyuk said. “ _ I want you to stay the night here, watching over Kihyun. If he tries to do something, stop him”  _ Wonho nodded and watched as the captain walked away, before turning on his feet to face him again.  _ “Wonho, despite you being a part of the payment for your father’s debt with me, you are one of the few men here who know how to do their job. I trust you will not disappoint me”  _ Minhyuk looked straight into Wonho’s eyes, who swallowed nervously. 

_ “Yes, captain”  _ he answered, swallowing again. 

_ “You’ll be rewarded”  _ was the last thing Minhyuk said before leaving. 

Wonho knew his life was in danger, but he promised Kihyun he would help him. He was not someone to break his promises, and even if he died, no one would mourn him so, why care at all about death? If he was going to die, he wanted to do something worth it. And helping Kihyun escape was more than worth it. 

Once the night had arrived and everyone in the ship were sleeping, Wonho took the keys he stole from Minhyuk’s room that morning and opened the door where Kihyun was, finding him in one of the corners, hugging himself with his head buried on his legs. 

_ “Kihyun, are you okay?”  _ he kneeled down next to the boy, who got startled and looked up at Wonho. Letting his wet and red eyes to be seen. 

_ “You scared the shit out of me”  _ Kihyun mumbled, his voice was barely audible.

_ “I told you I would help you get out of here and that’s what I’m gonna do”  _ Wonho said, caressing Kihyun’s head softly.

_ “How do I know you’re not sent by him to spy me? And find if I want to escape or not?”  _ Kihyun locked eyes with the man next to him.

_ “I’ve been through this before but failed, Kihyun. I tried to save a siren Minhyuk had caught but couldn’t. That’s why I’m willing to do anything in my hands so you don’t end up like him, even if it gets me killed”  _ Wonho’s eyes got wet. 

_ “Who did you try to save?”  _ Kihyun asked. 

_ “His name was Changkyun, he-” _

_ “Hold on… Im Changkyun?”  _ Wonho’s eyes lightened up when Kihyun mentioned his name. 

_ “H-how did you know?”  _ the man’s voice was already broken.

_ “We all know him down there. He’s the first kid Minhyuk kidnapped. I tried to save him but nothing worked, we all failed and we knew nothing from him since then”  _ Kihyun explained and heard Wonho sobbing.  _ “Don’t talk about it if you don’t want to…” _

_ “No, I need you to trust me”  _ Wonho wiped his tears before continuing talking.  _ “As you said… Changkyun was the first siren Minhyuk brought here, he was also the first one transformed into a human successfully. I got attached to him really quickly, we became friends soon and Minhyuk seemed to hate that because he grew up with the mentality of ‘Humans and creatures can’t be friends’. One day, Changkyun disappeared and I couldn’t find him anywhere until I heard screams coming from one of the rooms…”  _ Wonho stayed silent for a few seconds.  _ “Minhyuk was torturing him to get all the information possible…”  _ he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_ “It’s… okay, Wonho. Take your time”  _ Kihyun comforted him.

_ “Changkyun was destroyed. Literally destroyed. Minhyuk has done a lot of horrible things to him, you can’t even imagine. Changkyun was so scared that he told him everything he knew, including you. That’s how Minhyuk knew about you and why you’re here now”  _ Wonho wiped the tears that kept falling down his face.  _ “I thought Changkyun was going to be safe since he said everything he knew about you but it wasn’t enough… When I entered the room where they were… Minhyuk shot him dead. In front of me”  _ he broke down in tears and Kihyun couldn’t do anything else but hugging him.  _ “That’s why I thought he was going to do the same to you but apparently he has other plans”  _ they broke the hug and looked at each other’s eyes. 

_ “I’m so sorry for that, Wonho. Minhyuk will pay for it, I promise”  _ Kihyun said, apologetic.

_ “I hope you trust me now”  _ the man sobbed once again,  _ “What should I do to help you?” _

_ “There’s… something you can do but I’m not sure if it’ll work”  _ Kihyun closed his eyes for a few seconds, it had to work.  _ “I’m surprised I was able to hide this without anyone seeing it”  _ he took what seemed to be a yellow rock out of his pocket.  _ “It looks like a normal rock but it lights up on the water and only sirens can see it. I’ll need you to throw it to the water and wait for one of them to come to the surface”  _ he kindly explained. 

_ “And then what? Do I have to talk to them?”  _ Wonho asked. He wanted to know as much as possible so the plan could succeed.

_ “Yes, only if they decide to trust you, you have to tell them to bring me a handmade knife. They will know what you are talking about”  _ Kihyun’s eyes shone. Please, it must work.

_ “Okay… Okay”  _ Wonho took the yellow rock on his hands and put in on his pocket, getting up and ready to go but Kihyun grabbed his arm.

_ “Do not lose that rock. It’s the only opportunity we have. I have”  _ there was fear on Kihyun’s voice and the marine noticed that but gave him a tiny smile.

_ “It’ll be fine. We’ll make this work” _

_ “Thank you, Wonho”  _ Kihyun said before the marine walked out of the room. Was he too naive to trust someone who he just met? Or was he just desperate? Whatever reason, he hoped it would turn out well.

* * *

_ _ The first night in a place he wasn't familiar with was strange, Kihyun couldn't sleep well. In fact, he didn't sleep during the whole night. His mind couldn't stop making up random scenarios of Wonho getting caught by Minhyuk. What would happen in that case? Would he kill Wonho? Would Minhyuk kill him? Kihyun wish he knew the answer.

_ “Pretty boy, you're awake!”  _ said Minhyuk, walking inside the room.  _ “How was your first night as a human?”  _ he asked, trying to sound friendly but Kihyun didn’t answer.  _ “Ah, cat got your tongue again”  _ the captain joked and laughed sarcastically.  _ “Come on, we have to go”  _ he placed a hand on Kihyun’s waist but the latter didn’t move.  _ “What is it? Are you scared? I’m not gonna kill you. Yet” _

_ “Why are you doing this?”  _ Kihyun knew the question was stupid but he needed to make time. Just minutes ago, he saw Wonho on the stern of the ship through the tiny window on the room; Wonho was going to do what Kihyun told him to.

_ “Do what? Do you mean kidnapping you and kill your siren friends?”  _ Kihyun nodded.  _ “It’s just fun! And I get a lot of money from that. Now walk if you don’t want to regret it later”  _ Minhyuk said the last sentence with such a kind and quiet voice that it scared Kihyun more.

_ “Wait! I forgot my… shoes”  _ the former siren got rid of the captain’s hands on his waist and turned around to put the shoes on. He was taking all his time, on purpose, making Minhyuk go crazy. 

_ “Do you think I’m an idiot, Kihyun?”  _ Minhyuk grabbed him tightly by his arms and dragged him out of the room.  _ “Do you think I am not aware of your little talk with Wonho last night?”  _ Kihyun widened his eyes, how did he find out? The elder tightened the grip, making Kihyun whine out of pain. 

Kihyun didn’t say a word. The plan failed, but he would love to know how did he find out. Did Wonho lie to him? Was he a real spy? He knew he shouldn’t have trusted him. Minhyuk dragged him out of the rooms, where all the marines were waiting for them; two of them holding Wonho down. When Kihyun locked eyes with him, Wonho’s lips mumbled a  _ I’m sorry.  _

_ “Now this is why you all shouldn’t lie to me”  _ Minhyuk threw Kihyun next to Wonho, who fell on his knees; he was already too weak.  _ “Wonho, I told you I trusted you, and this is how you pay me?”  _ the captain let out a sarcastic laugh.  _ “You’re stupid. Did you do this because you didn’t want him to end like Changkyun?”  _ Wonho closed his eyes at the mention of that name, Kihyun knew he wanted to cry but was trying to be strong.  _ “You’re pathetic. He is dead! He had never loved you and h-”  _

Wonho got rid of the arms of the men that were holding him down and jumped over Minhyuk, punching his face before the men from before came to hold him again. Minhyuk slowly got up and touched his lips, getting his fingers with blood. 

_ “Throw him”  _ the captain said, blood running down from his nose and lips. The marines guided Wonho to the plank. Kihyun attempted to walk over him and stop him but was held by Minhyuk.  _ “You’re not going anywhere. You’ll watch him fall because this is all your fault”  _ the elder held Kihyun’s head towards the direction of the plank.

Wonho was walking on it, with his hands tied and a sad smile on his face.  _ Why is he smiling?  _ Is what Kihyun thought. When Wonho made it to the end, he turned around and gave the only friend he had made in that ship the day before a bright smile before falling completely on the water. Kihyun didn’t know he was crying until he heard his own sobs. Minhyuk had to pay for it. 

_ “Now if you don’t obey me, you’re gonna be the next to be dead”  _ Minhyuk whispered on his ear.

* * *

After the incident from the day before, Kihyun had been locked up in a room that was different from the one he spent the first night in. It was bigger, tidier and even more luxurious. He guessed it was Minhyuk’s, but he was not sure since he hadn’t seen the captain since then. 

_ “I decided to do some good use from you today”  _ speaking of which…  _ “And you’ll not like it. But, do I care?”  _ he shrugged and took Kihyun by his arm, dragging him (once again) out of the room to another one much dirtier and uglier.  _ “Tie him up”  _ Minhyuk said to the men who were also in the room.

Kihyun saw the men approach him to do what their captain had told them so, taking a deep and long breath, he reunited all the strength he hadn’t used since he arrived and managed to punch them both in their faces; making them take a few steps back and place their hands on their chins. They were about to try again but Minhyuk stopped them. 

_ “Oh, baby, baby, why do you like to make things harder?”  _ the elder said to Kihyun, rolling eyes.  _ “Do I have to make all the work by myself?”  _ Minhyuk took both of Kihyun’s hands and placed them behind his back.  _ “I would recommend you to stay still or-” _

And just as expected, Kihyun was not going to let himself lose. He kicked his head back and managed to hit Minhyuk’s nose. Letting go of Kihyun’s hands, the captain bent down, grabbing his nose and mouthing a  _ fuck  _ out of pain. Kihyun saw his only opportunity to run away so he ran towards the door, but as expected, it was locked. He turned around looking for another way out but the only thing he saw was the two men from before coming his way.

_ “You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon, Kihyun”  _ Minhyuk said, with a slightly tint of pain in his voice. Although he fought back, those men were ten times stronger than Kihyun. There was no use on doing that, so he had no other chance than giving up and let himself be manhandled by them.  _ “I do admire how brave you are”  _ Minhyuk talked once the marines finished tying Kihyun up. The latter just sighed, he was exhausted.  _ “I’m going to need you to cooperate now, before I sell you out to someone else you’re big help for me” _

_ “Why don’t you sell me out for once?”  _ Kihyun talked for the first time in the day, very tired.

_ “I said I was going to have some fun with you before, pretty boy”  _ Minhyuk played with Kihyun’s hair. He turned around the chair where Kihyun was tied in and stood behind him.  _ “Tell me about the dens of the sirens, where are they?”  _ he asked but there was no answer.  _ “If I were you I would talk”  _

_ “I am not going to tell you anything”  _ Kihyun spat as he watched how Minhyuk eyed one of the men beside them. The buff guy came next to the tied man and gave him a punch on his nose.  _ “Fuck”  _ he said, whining of pain. 

_ “Talk, Kihyun. I wouldn’t like to destroy your pretty face”  _ Minhyuk confessed, getting closer to him once again.  _ “Tell me where are you guys hiding”  _ the tone on his voice changed and even though Kihyun feared for his life, he didn’t open his mouth.  _ “God, why do you like to make things difficult?”  _ Minhyuk made the same gesture he did before to one of the marines, who went to Kihyun and propitiated another punch on his face.

By that time, Kihyun was already crying due to the pain. He could barely feel his face but even if it got him killed, he wouldn’t talk. 

_ “Sir”  _ a marine came inside the room, after unlocking the door.

_ “What have I told you about coming in without knocking!?”  _ the annoyance on Minhyuk’s voice could be noticed, as well as the fear on the marine’s face.

_ “We have visitors”  _ he said.

_ “Fuck, not now. Take care of him and try to see if you make him talk. Do whatever it takes”  _ Minhyuk informed to the men, who looked at Kihyun with an evil smile on their faces. What did the marine mean with visitors? And what did Minhyuk mean with ‘do whatever it takes’? If he didn’t end up dead, that would be a miracle.

After just a few minutes of a staring contest from Kihyun with the two marines in front of him, one of them decided to approach him. 

_ “We don’t want to do this. Tell us where are you guys hiding if you want to keep breathing”  _ surprisingly, he talked with a calmer voice that Kihyun was not expecting him to have; but he was not going to fall for it.  _ “I didn’t want to do this but…”  _ the marine lifted his hand, turned it into a fist and when Kihyun closed his eyes, waiting for the punch, the door was violently opened. 

_ “The captain said he needs both of you there, I should take care of him now”  _ Kihyun was not facing the door but he could recognize that voice. How did she make it there?  _ “Go now!”  _ she screamed, even though she was faking a male voice. The two marines quickly walked outside the room. The person that bursted in walked towards Kihyun to stand in front of him.  _ “God, Kihyun, you look like shit!”  _ she kneeled down and softly caressed the boy’s hair, who hissed of pain. 

_ “Hyejin? What the hell are you doing here?”  _ he finally talked, locking eyes with the girl in front of him. She was not supposed to be overwater and was definitely not supposed to have legs like him. What did she do?

_ “I had to come here, Kihyun. When Eunseo told me what happened to you, I knew I had to come here and look for you”  _ she explained, untying Kihyun and helping him get up.  _ “He’s such a piece of shit”  _ she exclaimed.

_ “Is everyone okay? Is Yeoreum okay?”  _ he asked, worried about the girl he considered a little sister.

_ “A… few died but she is fine, don’t worry about that now”  _ Hyejin held Kihyun by his waist and helped him walk to the door. 

_ “What did you do? Why do you have legs?”  _ the man asked curious. He knew that sirens could turn themselves to human if they wanted but it had a cost, and it was temporarily.

_ “I said it was to come and protect you. I got your friend’s message”  _ she said, looking at Kihyun who stopped walking.  _ “I knew it was serious when he mentioned the handmade knife” _

_ “It worked…”  _ he mumbled.  _ “He… died yesterday. He is someone added on the list of people that Minhyuk killed”  _

_ “He is alive”  _ Hyejin said with a tiny smile on her face.  _ “We found him in the rock island, he was dead but we brought him back to life”  _ Kihyun couldn’t believe it, did they bring him back to life for real? No siren would do that for humans. He was about to keep asking questions but was stopped by his friend.  _ “I know you have a lot of questions now but we don’t have much time. Take this”  _ she handed him a package he carefully opened.  _ “Minhyuk is being held hostage by the girls right now so, let’s go”  _ she said.

Opening the door and checking there was no one around, Hyejin and Kihyun walked towards the place where Minhyuk made Wonho throw himself. A lot of bodies lying around with no signs of life on them. Blood even covering the ship sails. Minhyuk seemed to be unconscious, being held down by two of the sirens, also converted into humans.

_ “End it”  _ Hyejin said to Kihyun. He slowly walked towards the man who had killed so many people for the sake of money. He had killed a lot of people in his life, but it felt different in that moment. Did Minhyuk deserve that? Of course he did, but why couldn’t Kihyun do it? He grabbed the knife his friend had previously given him on his hands and stared at it. It was a handmade knife made by one of the most powerful witches of the sea; killing the man that had turned you into a human with it was the only way to go back to your original form.  _ “Kihyun, watch out!”  _ Hyejin screamed before the two women that were holding the captain fell on the floor, blood washing their bodies. 

_ “I told you you were not getting rid of me so easily”  _ Minhyuk talked, taking Hyejin on his hands and pointing a gun at her head.  _ “Drop your knife or she’s gone”  _

_ “Kihyun… no, do it”  _ she said before Minhyuk tightened the grip of his arm around her neck. 

_ “Drop it”  _ Kihyun was about to do so but Hyejin bit Minhyuk’s arm, which made him scream out of pain and let her go, shooting at somewhere. Kihyun took advantage of his weakness and ran to him, kicking his gun away from him and grabbing Minhyuk from behind, with his knife on his neck.  _ “What are you gonna do now? Kill me?”  _ Minhyuk chuckled.  _ “I wanna see you doin-”  _ he was not able to finish his sentence because Kihyun, with a fast movement, had already nailed his weapon on Minhyuk’s stomach.  _ “A-ah…”  _ the captain fell on the floor, looking at the knife inside him. 

_ “You shouldn’t doubt the power of a siren”  _ Kihyun took the weapon out of Minhyuk’s body.  _ “That’s what you get from killing innocent people” _

_ “I loved every single part of it”  _ Minhyuk closed his eyes, he was still alive but slowly dying.  _ “This… this is not over, pretty boy. It won't be me, but someone will come to avenge my death”  _ for a moment, the fear took over Kihyun's body. What if he was right? What if the nightmare didn't end there? The captain had finally stopped breathing and Kihyun could breathe.

_ “Kihyun…”  _ he heard his friend’s voice. When he turned around, he saw her laying on the floor with a stain of blood on her shirt. He rapidly ran to her and kneeled down. 

_ “No, no, no, Hyejin”  _ he cried out, searching for any piece of fabric to add on her wound.  _ “Hyejin, no, you’ll make it out alive. Let me call the re-”  _ he was about to walk to the water, but she stopped him, and shook her head. 

_ “No… it’s okay, Ki. I lived a good life”  _ she said with a smile on her face, caressing her friend’s hand while with the other one she wiped his tears.

_ “You can’t leave me alone, Hye… I need you in my life”  _ he sobbed.

_ “This is how life wants to be and I can’t fight that, can I?”  _ her voice turned slower as he talked.  _ “You’ll keep doing a great job, I’m sure of that…”  _ she ran out of breath, and tilted her head to the side.

_ “Hyejin”  _ he softly shaked her by her shoulders. 

_ “I love you, Ki”  _ she mumbled before letting herself fall on the floor, still holding Kihyun’s hands.

_ “Hye… no, please, no!”  _ he screamed while hugging her.

The chill on his body was making him uncomfortable. He looked up to see around, a black cloud above him. It was happening. His eyes suddenly turning black, he couldn’t see anything and his body wasn’t responding until he fainted. 

* * *

_ “Kihyun, hey, wake up”  _ he heard a sweet female voice calling his name. Was it all a dream? He opened his eyes slowly to see Yeoreum standing in front of him. He smiled softly. 

_ “Hey”  _ he said.  _ “Where am I?”  _

_ “Home, you idiot”  _ she laughed.

_ “I’m older than you! Have some respect”  _ he joked, until he remembered everything that happened in the last few days and his face turned into a serious one. _ “Hyejin…?”  _ he asked, hoping it was actually some kind of bad dream but judging by the girl’s face, it might be real. 

_ “Kihyun… she’s-”  _

_ “I know, I know. I thought I might have been dreaming”  _ he said, his voice sounded sad. 

_ “She told me to give you this”  _ Kihyun looked at the girl’s hands, hoping for some kind of present or whatever, but the only thing he felt was her arms wrapped around him. He smiled brightly for the first time in months, years.  _ “It’s not much but… she told me you would love it”  _ she backed away from him.

_ “I do love it, thank you”  _

_ “The funeral will be taken place in a few minutes, let’s go together”  _ she extended her arm and Kihyun carefully took it, getting up from the bed he was lying on. Having his tail back was amazing.

He did it. He killed the man that had been torturing for ages, even though he took innocent lives with him. It was over. They were able to finally live a happy life from that moment on. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it until the end let me tell you you have a strong heart lol. this was such a rollercoaster for me to both write and then read. i hope you did enjoy it as much as i did :)


End file.
